


Сакральная значимость русской души

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще немного о загадочной русской душе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сакральная значимость русской души

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл из пяти историй, который продолжает тему сакральных традиций. *Исполняет Павел Андреевич Чехов* Все тексты дженовые, но затесался один преслэшXDDD угадай-ка!
> 
> автор [my personal fanon](http://hina-matsuri.diary.ru/), [Silmarilllll](http://linnf.diary.ru/)  
> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

Русские люди не возводят алкоголь в культ, но он незримо сопровождает их и в работе, и в быту.

  
  
Доктор Маккой появившемуся на пороге его кабинета энсину Чехову не обрадовался. Еще меньше радости он ощутил, когда тот со стуком опустил на его стол бутылку, заполненную явно не яблочным сидром. На резонный вопрос "что это?" Чехов ответил размыто: "Это нам". И улыбнулся обаятельной и невинной улыбкой.  
  
— Я не буду пить с тобой, — попытался прикинуться холодным и сдержанным Боунз, впрочем, его старания разбились о стену наивного и всепобеждающего дружелюбия энсина.  
  
— Мне надоело, что ты пьешь один, — парировал тот, доставая бокалы из потайного шкафчика (откуда только узнал?). — Пить в одиночку — это алкоголизм.  
  
— А пить в неполные 20 — нет? — язвительно скривился Маккой, правда, эта его гримаса также была проигнорирована. — Пить вдвоем с дряхлым докторишкой — нет?  
  
— С дряхлым докторишкой — возможно, — Чехов невозмутимо откупорил бутылку, и Боунзу стало не по себе, так как в кабинете потянуло едким запахом этилового спирта. — Но я же буду пить не с ним.  
  
— Это что, спирт? — неуверенно протянул Маккой, косясь на поставленный перед ним бокал.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — Чехов тихо рассмеялся. — Это водка.  
  
"А, ну, стоило догадаться", — мелькнуло в голове у доктора.  
  
— Я не буду пить с тобой, Чехов, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Маккой, пытаясь состроить осуждающий и строгий вид. Получился недовольный и плаксивый.   
  
— Верно, — энсин радушно улыбнулся, — это я буду пить с тобой.  
  
И, не дав доктору возразить, поднял свой бокал, легонько чокнулся со стоящим рядом бокалом Маккоя, пробормотал что-то про "твое здоровье" и залпом выпил.  
  
Проговорив быстро что-то по-русски, бодро и довольно, он взял кончиками пальцев овощную закуску (она все это время была тут?) и отправил в рот следом за водкой.  
  
— Сбавь обороты, парень, — предостерег его доктор; впрочем, энсин сегодня явно не был намерен внимать его советам. — Скажи мне, с каких пор ты так бодро выпиваешь?  
  
Недоуменно поглядев на Маккоя, Чехов помолчал немного, будто раздумывая, после чего недовольно нахмурился.  
  
— Но-но! Попрошу без намеков!Я не алкоголик. Сегодня, вообще-то, большой праздник.  
  
— И какой же? — иронично улыбнулся доктор.  
  
— День основания Московского технического университета имени Баумана, — на одном дыхании выдал Чехов, подливая себе. — А это, между прочим, моя вторая alma mater.  
  
— Вторая?  
  
Павел снова улыбнулся.  
  
— После Академии. Я окончил университет в 14 лет.  
  
Доктор смущенно умолк. Он, конечно, не считал себя идиотом бесталанным, но периодически, когда Чехов вольно или невольно напоминал о своем образовании, чувствовал себя на его фоне не в своей тарелке. Все же не каждый может похвастаться университетским образованием в 14 лет. Например, самого Маккоя в этом возрасте не интересовало ничего, кроме старых моделей автомобилей на колесах и коленок Нэнси Бишоп из параллельного класса.  
  
Безусловно, и у него были в то время мечты и стремления, но до уровня Чеховских ему тогда было далеко.  
  
— Ну, как говорят у нас в России — между первой и второй перерыв небольшой, — лукаво прищурился Чехов и, не дожидаясь ответа Боунза, залпом опустошил второй бокал.  
  
— Нет, парень, мне это определенно не нравится! Заканчивай! — взорвался Маккой, отбирая у Чехова бокал под недовольное мычание последнего.  
  
— Ну, Лео! Мне это нужно!  
  
После этих слов Боунза немного передернуло. Он слишком часто слышал подобную фразу в своей жизни — особенно после развода с женой. Из собственных уст.  
  
— Вот ещё! Выдумал! Обвиняешь меня в алкоголизме, а сам тут же запиваешь свои проблемы?  
  
Чехов возмущенно охнул.  
  
— Не проблемы! Просто... — он неловко замолк, — просто мистер Скотт сказал, что в моей работе полно ошибок. Мне нужно было выпить. Я вообще-то не пью, но один-то раз можно! Я подумал — с тобой лучше всего, к тому же, мне совсем не нравится, что ты иногда пьешь в одиночестве. Нет ничего хуже, чем пить в одиночестве.  
  
Сказать, что доктор Маккой был в замешательстве, значило непозволительно преуменьшить сложность ситуации.  
  
— Да ты... ты вообще в своем уме? Тебе просто надо было собраться и сделать всю работу заново! Да, случаются неудачи...  
  
— У меня всегда одни сплошные неудачи, — прервал его Чехов, недовольно хмурясь.  
  
— Это не так. Просто сосредоточься и исправь все ошибки.  
  
Повисло напряженное молчание. Чехов, казалось, обдумывал сказанное доктором. И Маккой собирался, было, заговорить первым, как тот, наконец, ответил:  
  
— Тебе никогда не понять русскую душу.  
  
И хотя эта фраза была произнесена с поистине страдальческим лицом, фарсом от неё несло неумолимо, и Боунз это, конечно, сразу же заметил. Но решил немного подыграть.  
  
— Так, значит? Напиваться при каждой неудаче — в этом русская душа? Дорогого же она тогда стоит.  
  
— Хватит, Лео! — Чехов вмиг посерьезнел и силой отобрал отобранный бокал. — Я давно не ребенок! Если я хочу пить, я буду пить, не захочу — не буду! Я буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным, понятно?  
  
Боунз не ответил, но одного взгляда на его лицо Чехову хватило, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
— Прости. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — Паша выглядел смущенным и немного грустным.  
  
— И ты меня прости, — проворчал под нос Маккой, отпив из своего бокала. Горло обожгло на мгновение, а потом пламя во рту постепенно сменилось приятной теплотой, разливающейся по всему телу. — Это было... слишком.  
  
— Ничего, — легко вздохнул Павел, едва заметно усмехнувшись.  
  
Немного помолчав, он вдруг охнул, будто вспомнив что-то.  
  
— Лео, кстати, забыл совсем — я оставил у тебя на столе вчера отчет, ты не находил?  
  
Умиротворение и благодушие у доктора Маккоя, как это часто с ним случалось, быстро сменились на раздражение и усталость.  
  
— Энсин Чехов, сколько раз я должен вам напоминать, что ваши вещи — это ваши вещи, и вы должны следить за ними сами? Вы, черт вас дери, старший офицер, навигатор, при этом требуете к себе взрослого отношения, в то время как ведете себя словно...  
  
— Лео, — Паша смотрел на Боунза с укоризной, но так мягко и спокойно, что все его раздражение как рукой сняло.  
  
— Ладно. Зайди после смены, поищем вместе.  
  
В ответ на это Чехов бодро кивнул, вскочил и направился прочь из кабинета. Его смена начиналась через пятнадцать минут, смена Маккоя — через полчаса. Тем не менее, доктор, внимательно осмотрев бутылку, закупорил её и поставил в шкаф рядом с рукавом, наполненным ромуланским элем.  
  
И доктор Маккой, и энсин Чехов сделали из этой истории один вывод: пить вместе они больше не будут ни при каких обстоятельствах. Чехов и вовсе решил раз и навсегда отказаться от спиртного. Только по большим праздникам, вроде Нового года, Рождества, Старого Нового года, Дней Рождения, Международного женского и мужского дней. Про свадьбы, похороны, проводы и встречи и так все было понятно.  
  


***

 

— Вам не понять русскую душу!  
— Ты сам в ней не заблудись.

  
  
  
— Отличная работа, энсин! — на плечо Чехову легла рука капитана. Обернувшись, он обнаружил сияющего одобрительной улыбкой Джима Кирка.  
  
Чехов хотел сказать многое: "Для меня большая честь служить под вашим командованием, сэр", и "Не стоит, капитан, я лишь выполнял свой долг", и ещё "Моей особой заслуги тут нет, я только внес посильную лепту". Но он, переборов себя, произнес только одно:  
  
— Спасибо, кэптин.  
  
Он крепче сжал в руках падд и ушел с мостика. Его смена завершилась, и Чехов был счастлив, что не стал источником неприятностей для команды. Похвалу в свой адрес он до сих пор не мог воспринимать адекватно — ему казалось, что нет в его достижениях ничего сверхъестественного. Не хвалит же никто бортовой компьютер за исправную и точную работу (тут мистер Скотт мог бы с Чеховым поспорить).  
  
Он лишь к окончанию Академии приучился не оправдываться в ответ на комплименты, а улыбаться и благодарить. Ему казалось, это самовлюбленность - гордиться собой. В принципе, ничего особо не изменилось.  
  
Да и было в торжестве от совершенного что-то неправильное. Чехов до конца не осознавал, что именно, но иногда ему казалось, будто бурной радостью он накличет беду. А иногда — что это пир во время чумы. Какое имеют значение его достижения? Он винтик, крошечный осколок, песчинка, что он изменит?  
  
Доктор Маккой зачастую бывал мрачен и пессимистичен, но иногда, вслух оспаривая его негативизм, мысленно Чехов с ним соглашался. Он не был из тех людей, которые радовались моменту — ведь лучше от этого жизнь не становилась. Удачно составленная им формула не спасала жизни, не устраняла военные конфликты, не излечивала болезни.  
Иногда даже Чехову казалось, что он слишком глубоко копает, пускаясь в рассуждения о собственной значимости.  
А ещё его тяготило, что совершенно не с кем было этим поделиться. Его никто не понимал. Он пытался говорить с Хикару, с доктором Маккоем, с лейтенантом Ухурой, с мистером Скоттом — но всюду натыкался на абсолютное непонимание его проблемы. Ему чаще всего говорили: "У тебя комплекс неполноценности, Чехов". А он хотел только, чтобы они поняли, насколько на самом деле мелки и незначительны их победы и достижения. Нет, он не был негативно настроен по отношению к грядущему будущему, но полагал, что если сегодня все неплохо, это подозрительно.  
  
Это был не комплекс неполноценности. Это был комплекс Достоевского — слезное переживание собственной неполноценности, вечное стремление анализировать все, сосредоточенно размышлять о своей судьбе, о чужих судьбах, о судьбе целой Вселенной. Ведь очевидно же, что не все так просто, что не существует однозначных ответов! Как можно просто говорить «спасибо», когда в душе кипит буря, смущение сменяется гордостью, потом страхом грядущего провала, потом снова смущением!..  
  
Иногда энсину Чехову казалось, что его никто и не поймет.  
  
Он улыбался и благодарил в ответ на комплименты, и внутренне радовался, что сегодня не стал источником неприятностей.  
  
  


***

 

Души прекрасные порывы!

  
  
— Павел, — Чехов вздрогнул и обернулся, взглянув на окликнувшего его Сулу. — Сколько тебя ждать? Нам пора подниматься на корабль.  
  
— Да-да, я последние образцы беру! Все хорошо, Хикару, не беспокойся. Я сейчас.   
  
Чехов снова вернулся к разглядыванию только что найденного кусочка каменного угля. Вообще-то, если говорить откровенно, все образцы он уже давно собрал (даже в нескольких экземплярах) и провел абсолютно полный анализ. Наверное, мистер Спок мог бы даже отметить отлично проделанную Пашей работу. Только вряд ли бы он одобрил действия Чехова и проявленный им в другом вопросе непрофессионализм.   
  
Впрочем, мистера Спока здесь не было: он поднялся на борт двадцатью минутами ранее, когда капитан Кирк вызвал его по какому-то не терпящему отлагательств вопросу. А Чехов все еще был тут. И, как и несколько минут назад, сидел на каменистом склоне у входа в пещеры и разглядывал несчастный кусок угля…   
  
— Ну екарный бабай!   
  
— Чехов!  
  
— Иду! — Паша отбросил кусочек уже бесполезной породы и, быстренько вытерев руки о штанины, поднялся на ноги и поспешил к месту сбора десантной группы. Найденные образцы и объем проделанной работы вообще приятно грели душу.  
  
— Чехов, — Сулу несколько озадаченно посмотрел на подошедшего товарища, после того как связался с «Энтерпрайз» и сообщил о готовности подняться на борт. — А кто такой “бабай” и зачем его… екарнали?  
  
Чехов не успел ответить — сияние телепортации уже охватило всю группу, а на корабле стало не до объяснений, когда выяснилось, что вместе с десантом транспортер прихватил одну из местных форм жизни. Почему датчики не опознали ее, еще предстояло выяснить, а тем временем бравый экипаж бросился в погоню за улепетывающим по коридорам звездолета семиногим розовым… стручком. С синим хохолком.   
Существо поймали и благополучно доставили на родную планету. А «Энтерпрайз» снова отправилась на поиски неизведанных миров и новых цивилизаций.   
  
Когда странные и громкие пришельцы покинули их планету, вождь с племенем направился к пещерам Древних. Предки всегда охраняли и предостерегали в случае беды, вот и перед приходом существ с Неба они оставили послание. Теперь же на огромном валуне у входа в пещеры появилась новая надпись. Проблемой стало то, что она оказалась на непонятном языке. Вождь подумал, что настало время спросить совета Предков…   
  
Надпись, сделанная чем-то черным, гласила: «Здесь был Паша!» Рядом красовался маленький человечек — палка, палка, огуречик…  
  
  


***

 

«Я всегда беру с собой тапочки и дом родной…»

  
  
  
Чехов говорил, не умолкая, всю дорогу от мостика до своей каюты. Хикару не возражал: он был, видимо, тем самым другом-слушателем, которые почти наверняка есть у каждого. Он молчал со вдумчивым видом, иногда кивая и улыбаясь, а Павлу большего и не было нужно. Когда они вышли из турболифта и уже собирались расстаться, он протянул Сулу руку, для прощального рукопожатия. Однако неожиданно резко замер и всплеснул руками.  
  
— Ой-ой, Хикару, друг, совсем забыл! Ты просил меня найти в базе данных материал по тому растению, помнишь?  
Сулу расцвел от удовольствия.  
  
— Разумеется. Ты нашел?  
  
— Да, у меня в каюте. Пойдем, там его и изучим.  
  
И они направились к каюте Чехова.  
Стоит оговориться сразу - лейтенант Сулу ещё ни разу не был у него в каюте, и ему, как человеку скромному и скрытному, было немного неловко от перспективы вторжения в чужое личное пространство. С другой стороны, в глубине души у Сулу жило любопытство — как живет и отдыхает его приятель вне службы, наедине с собой?  
  
Когда они оказались наконец на месте, он ощутил легкое разочарование: каюта не отличалась ничем примечательным. Внутри было очень чисто, прибрано, на полках стояло несколько бумажных книг на полках с надписями на кириллице на корешках, множество приборов, коллекция минералов под стеклом, аккуратные стопки одежды. На столе — голографическое изображение варп-двигателя в разрезе. Никаких новых биографических фактов.  
  
  
— Подожди минуту! — Чехов неожиданно остановил Хикару, собравшегося, было, пройти дальше. Только после этого Сулу заметил, что прямо перед автоматической дверью лежит небольшой коврик с коротким ворсом.  
  
И тут под изумленным взглядом Сулу Чехов начал стягивать с себя обувь. Сняв сапоги и взяв их за голенище, он отошел к шкафу, скомандовал бортовому компьютеру открыть дверцу и на мгновение за ней исчез. Хикару не мог сказать точно, но, кажется, товарищ попросил разуться и его.  
  
Тут Сулу осенило: Чехов наверняка пытается ему угодить, решив, что тот следует восточной традиции и разувается перед входом в жилое помещение. Спору нет, лейтенант зачастую любил походить по дому босиком, но отнюдь не из трепета перед заветами дальних предков. Просто это отлично закаляло организм и расслабляло.  
Так что хоть ему и польстила такая забота, он поспешил объяснить все Чехову.  
  
— Павел...  
  
— Минуту-минуту! — прервал его энсин.  
  
Спустя пару секунд он вернулся к Сулу с двумя парами пушистых белых тапочек в руках.  
  
— Снимай сапоги, надевай вот это - надеюсь, они тебе подойдут - и проходи.  
  
И сам обул одну из пар. Пожалуй, Сулу ожидал увидеть совсем не это. Но, поскольку был человеком очень деликатным и скромным, он выполнил просьбу энсина. И даже попытался не выдать своего смущения и неловкости, когда Чехов с жаром рассказывал ему о том экземпляре покрытосемянного, который и интересовал Хикару.  
  
— Ты меня слушаешь? — вдруг спросил Чехов, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо товарища.  
  
— Разумеется... — смущенно улыбнулся тот, подозрительно косясь на собственные ноги в пушистых белых тапках.  
  
Позднее, когда Сулу вышел наконец из каюты Чехова, до него дошло, что ношение тапочек в каюте может быть отголоском его собственных национальных традиций. Он не знал, что Павел на самом деле просто хранил их из ностальгического чувства: эти тапочки он носил дома, на Земле. Отчасти такой подход был продиктован еще и стремлением придать домашнего уюта хотя бы этому небольшому уголку огромного корабля. Сулу всего этого не узнал, поскольку был человеком деликатным и предпочел расспросам интеллигентное молчание.  
  
А сам Чехов чувствовал себя ещё более неловко. Он, разумеется, заметил смятение друга, и теперь ему было не по себе. Он думал: "Интересно, откуда он знает? Да, пожалуй, не стоило давать ему белые тапки. Теперь он бог весть что обо мне думает".  
  


***

 

«Отчего так в России…»

  
  
— Капитан Кирк, мы не привыкли повторять дважды, — то, что заменяло существу рот, исказилось в пародии на улыбку. Пожалуй, будь оно более человекоподобным, можно было бы даже разглядеть за его гримасой проявление почти дружеского участия и понимания. Почти дружелюбно. Почти по-доброму. — У вас есть тринадцать минут, по истечении которых вы должны дать нам ответ. В случае, если вы добровольно сдадите корабль, и все старшие офицеры добровольно поднимутся к нам на борт, мы пощадим остальной экипаж. — Действительно, почти по-доброму. Им не нужно было угрожать. Они просто сообщали возможные варианты. Правда, от этого легче не становилось ничуть. — Полагаю, объяснять, что будет, если мы не получим от вас ответа, нет нужды. Тринадцать минут, капитан. Вам решать.  
  
Изображение мигнуло, и с издевательским писком связь прервалась. На мостике воцарилась тишина.   
  
Чехов заметил, как капитан мрачнеет с каждой секундой. В это самое время (он готов был поклясться) Кирк мысленно перебирал варианты того, как можно выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации. Он заметил и то, как коммандер Спок что-то высчитывает за станцией научного сотрудника. Как Ухура вот уже седьмой раз безуспешно пытается пробить «заглушку» в эфире, которую организовали им эти мал… мальвадо? Да, кажется так они себя назвали. И тишина. Пугающая, с легкой ноткой обреченности, в которую никто из них еще не был готов поверить. Не в первый раз, правда же?!   
  
Он вспомнил пословицу, которой в детстве учила его бабушка. Хотя Чехов не был уверен, не путает ли. Просто бабушка говорила, что если вдруг становится слишком сложно, тяжело, надо помнить… «Нам песня строить и жить помогает».  
  
Тишина. Плотная, почти ощутимая… «Нам песня…»  
— Отчего так в России берёзы шумят? Отчего белоствольные всё понимают? — тихий голос в тишине прозвучал почти неприлично четко. Чехов бы и сам вздрогнул…  
  
— У дорог, прислонившись по ветру, стоят... И листву так печально кидают, — Сулу непонимающе нахмурился, глядя на него. Чехов даже не сразу понял, что слова выходят не на стандарте, но и не подумал остановиться.  
  
— Я пойду по дороге, простору я рад. Может, это лишь всё, что я в жизни узнаю, — капитан Кирк отнял ладонь от лица и посмотрел на Чехова так, словно засомневался в его вменяемости. Это могло бы задеть. Может, Паша даже попытался бы оспорить подобные выводы, но мелодия, настойчиво звучащая в голове, уже не давала отвлечься.   
  
— Отчего так печальные листья летят… Под рубахою душу лаская, — что-то внутри отозвалось на последние строчки, и Чехов непроизвольно чуть повысил голос на следующих словах. — А на сердце опять горячо, горячо. И опять и опять без ответа, — ему показалось, что мистер Спок приподнял одну бровь. Наверное, он уже начал прикидывать, что можно сделать с помешавшимся членом экипажа.   
  
— А листочек с берёзки упал на плечо… Он как я оторвался от веток.   
  
Ухура тоже посмотрела на него, но со странной смесью жалости и понимания во взгляде. Конечно, уж Нийота понимала сейчас если не каждое слово, то общий смысл. Чехову она всегда нравилась — на самом деле Ухура очень добрая, она лишь кажется жесткой, несгибаемой. Как ни смешно, но она всегда ему напоминала родную русскую зиму…   
  
— Посидим на дорожку, родная, с тобой, — Чехову стало на секунду смешно, когда он заметил, как мистер Скотт ошарашено открывает и закрывает рот, но тоже не пытается прервать его внезапный концерт. И, не удержавшись, он похлопал застывшего рядом Хикару по колену.  
  
— Ты пойми, я вернусь, не печалься. Не стоит.   
Кэрол прислонилась к стене рядом с турболифтом, обнимая себя за плечи.  
  
— И старуха махнёт на прощанье рукой, — Паша не был уверен, что в другой ситуации осмелился бы сделать что-то подобное, но сейчас он просто поднял руку, а пальцы сами сложились в этот забавный (а чем-то даже милый) вулканский жест. И на этот раз ему не показалось — мистер Спок вздернул обе брови.  
  
— И за мною калитку закроет… — двери турболифта раскрылись. Теперь на мостике собрались все. Чехов точно знал, что сейчас на лице доктора Маккоя это непередаваемое выражение. А еще, кажется, он слышал только что тихий смешок капитана.  
  
— Отчего так в России берёзы шумят, — он опустил веки, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и представил лица членов экипажа. А открыв глаза, заметил тонкую, едва уловимую улыбку Сулу. — Отчего хорошо так гармошка играет? — Ухура, что-то быстро набиравшая за пультом связи, провела рукой по лицу, возможно, отводя выбившуюся из прически прядь. А Паша склонился над навигационной панелью и пробежался пальцами по сенсорным кнопкам. — Пальцы ветром по кнопочкам в раз пролетят, — мистер Скотт погладил хромированные поручни на мостике. — А последняя, эх, западает.  
  
Он пел, и каждое слово будто бы ослабляло этот узел их общего напряжения, тоски. Он пел, и ощущал себя тем самым листком, так долго гонимым ветром жизни и приключений.   
Из динамиков раздался тройной щелчок и короткий свист — кажется, Ухура перенастроила внутреннюю связь и включился автоматический переводчик. Чехов завел последний припев, и эхом, нестройным хором, ему уже вторил экипаж…  
  
— А на сердце опять горячо, горячо. И опять и опять без ответа. А листочек с берёзки упал… Он как я оторвался от веток.  
  
Снова тишина. Не пустая, не глухая. И эту тишину внезапно прорвал голос — бодрый, уверенный.  
  
— Ухура, свяжи меня с кораблем мальвадо! Говорите, Чехов, кидают листву? Что же, закинем нашим «друзьям» кое-что…   
  
«Нам песня…»


End file.
